Dragonborn
Dragonborn are one of the playable races on Mirador and are more traditionally presented in their original form in the 4E Player's Handbook (pgs. 34-35). What Do I Need to Know? Buzzwords: Noble, Strong, Intimidating, Fearsome, Brutish, Champions, Warlords. High School Metaphor: Jocks. But a jock in his first year at a new school, too eager to prove him or herself. Religion: Almost exlusively Bahamut and the Dragonborn (while having heroes they admire) have no Champion, or godlike envoy. Miradorian Bonuses: +1 STR; +2 Intimidate and choice of +2 Diplomacy or +2 Endurance. Common Classes: Fighter, Paladin, Warlord Areas of the World: '''Heretic Coast, and Northern Chaos Continent General Rambling Dragonborn are are an evil race. Borne of malicious intent and crafted to be engines of war, the Dragonborn are always evil. Except when they're not. It is true the Dragonborn were made by Orkish (and Shadow) ingenuity married with Dragon magic and only for the purpose of doing harm. During the Last Shadow War, Dragonborn were warriors and warlords to the man. Infantry for the Shadow's forces. After the war, however, these malengines were left to it. Abandoned in the rocky cliffs in northern Shadow Continent. They were forced to forge a society without a roadmap and only glimpses of what the finished product should look like. Glimpses caught through the fog of war. Perhaps inevitably, there was a schism. What started it is mostly a matter of legend. Tales of a messianic envoy of Bahamut coming into their deep clutches and telling them He would not abandon them so quickly to starvation and dereliction. Other versions speak to a more down to earth explanation of a few Dragonborn who had been held captive during the war. They were treated well and released at the end of hostilities and sparked in them thoughts of prolonged non-violence. Of a better way. Born in them was the idea of peace and they convinced others to seek it out for themselves. Ironically through a lot of bloodshed by causing revolutions in their clutches, spilling out into the Shadow Continent and eventually, as pilgrims, they traveled oversea to the north, coming to the Ventoozlar Continent. Founding Fathers While their introduction was similarly bloody, they eventually gained an audience with the powers that be in Ventoozlar at the time. After more than a year of deliberation and negotiation, the Dragonborn were granted land no one else wanted, and only served to give pirates sanctuary before. These founding fathers are revered among the Free Dragonborn (North Dragonborn, Bahamut's Chosen, Heretics, or the Good Ones) and often mythologized. They took them out of the darkness, away from Her, fought for all Free Dragonborn and crafted their Heretical Constitution. Why shouldn't they be revered, they are true heroes. Several were also war criminals and a core few collected the lion's share of the land awarded, setting up a kind of mockery of polite society. Exaggerated in it's heights, and exaggerated in it's depths. Ties to the Founding Fathers dictates your social worth today. This status determines where you live, your resources, your schooling, and the kinds of roles available to you as an adult. It is possible to exeed your station and achieve within the tiers of Heretic society, your brood's status will still be calculated based on their connections to the Founding Fathers. Modern Draconish Due to this kind of social inertia, untitled Dragonborn make a very concious effort to put themselves in all walks of life throughout the Ventoozlar Continent. Vying for jobs in the watches of every city from the Wizard Flats to Mar Por. Applying to clerical seminaries, pursuing magic, bardships, historians, academics, everything. If a young Dragonborn has the barest inclination toward a human-normitive class, they are encouraged and often forced to embrace that inclination by families hoping to move away from the Heritic Coast. Being a second class citizen to humans has become a far better aspiration then being a second class citizen to their own kind for many. Despite this, they are a very proud people and don't suffer slights to their kin lightly. Sometimes even their evil cousins they've been commanded to tear apart without mercy may be off limits for outsiders to have an opinion on to some angrier Dragonborn. With each generation, the Heretics create poets and artists and other soft classes whose effects are only now being felt in the baronies of the Heretic Coast. Meanwhile their youth cut out their destinies as yeomen and acolytes, each one a sort of diplomat for Dragonkin. Still, Dragonborn have nurish a desperation to belong tainted with the self-hate enough to bury their nature (or at least stated purpose) in service to Bahamut and proving themselves to the races of light. Believing themselves inherently flawed and striving for an acceptance they don't feel they deserve, yet still somehow feeling superior to everyone. Maybe not superior, more... better suited. Desperately needing your acceptance, yet refusing to ask for it. Like a jock kid's first year in a new school, constantly challenging everyone to contests and taking any dare. Yet loyal companions and passionate leaders. A race of noble assholes. Rolling With the Dragonborn '''Ability Scores: +1 STR (was +2 STR and choice of +2 CHA or +2 CON) Speed: 6 Skill Bonus: +2 Intimidate and choice of +2 Diplomacy or +2 Endurance (was +2 History and Intimidate) Dragonborn Fury: +1 to Hit when Bloody Dragonborn Heritage: Add CON bonus to Surge Value Dragonbreath: Choose Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Poison; and STR, CON, or DEX. ENC Roll (chosen ability) + 2 vs. Reflex = 1d6 + CON Category:Race